An embodiment of the present invention relates to the field of displays and, more particularly, to controlling display refresh.
Most current LCD displays have innate limits in the response time of the active pixel element. Such displays typically cannot switch black to full color at faster than 40 Hz. Thus, the impact of limiting the refresh rate is less noticeable than on other types of display technologies.
While this is the case, most notebook computing systems continuously operate at 60 Hz refresh rate, and, in some cases, 50 Hz. These refresh rates may result in unnecessary power consumption in the display panel, the graphics controller and/or in the graphics memory (or system memory for integrated graphics).